


Maverick

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Android, Death, Gen, Horror, Murder, Oneshot, Pre-X1, Reploid, Robot, Robot blood, because I'm sadistic, i could not think of a title, i guess, more zero murdering everybody, psychotic zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: The unearthed Devil Robot is still at large and comes across radar Reploids in a remote outpost.





	Maverick

“Whoa…what the frag is that?” He pointed to a small light moving across the screen.

“Hm?” Drive scooted his chair over to take a look. He raised an eyebrow. “That’s not one of our guys?”

“No. The signature’s all wrong.” Servo pressed a button and the computer beeped a negative. “See? I don’t get it.”

Drive watched the monitor for a moment. He frowned. The mystery reading vanished from the radar, and an uneasy feeling came over him. “Maybe we should sound the alarm,” he said tensely.

But even as he reached for the switch, a loud crash echoed through the building. The Reploids turned to the sound and realized that a dent had just appeared in the door. Another crash rang out, and the door broke off the hinges.

A tall, black-clad android with a helmet resembling the head of a beast stood in the doorway. He slowly raised his head to look at the ones in the room still standing frozen with bewilderment. His lips flattened against his teeth in grotesque semblance of a smile.

Servo read murder in the newcomer’s eyes. He turned to run, but in the space of a second the dark android dashed across the room and grabbed him by the arm, halting his escape. He reached up and grabbed the edge of Servo’s helmet and yanked his head back. Servo made a brief choking sound before, with a deft twist, the dark android snapped his neck and the head fell into his hands, dripping dark fluid from the base.

The killer let the body fall to the ground. He looked at the head he held with something like triumph, and began to laugh. It was a horrible, shaky, wild laugh that rang out in the room. Then he threw the head away like an unwanted toy and rushed at the other Reploids.

None of them were fast enough to evade the mad robot. He fought like a demon, mercilessly running his prey down and ripping them to pieces with his bare hands, laughing insanely the whole time. His hands, his armor, his face were streaked with oily splashes of fuel flowing from the bodies of his victims.

Then the Reploids didn’t struggle anymore, and the android’s rampage ceased, and deathly silence reigned.

The killer left the room to find new prey…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a part 2/sequel/next chapter for Abyssus Abyssum Invocat.
> 
> Just a reminder, Zero's original form (portrayed here) is a more bestial version of Black Zero. Sort of like Absolute Zero (but not cringy) mixed with Black Zero (but not just a recolor).
> 
> Comments welcome.


End file.
